


Through Darkness and Light, We'll Run Throught the Night

by SmugglerofSass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, AU Ahead, F/M, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugglerofSass/pseuds/SmugglerofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 snippets in the lives of Han and Leia, each inspired by its own 'theme.' Some AU. Ratings may vary. <br/>General rating updated for mentions of attempted suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust in Eachother (Post ROTJ)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not responsible for this. Two friends gave me the themes this summer and I'm still struggling through them.  
> I own neither Han nor Leia nor MOST of the worlds they're portrayed in. I may own Cassiah, Andrew, Petra and Alden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a level of trust is unusual.

1\. Trust in Each Other (Post Jedi)

It was hard earned, their ability to understand each other with just a glance and the instinctive trust that came along with it was a rarity. They never lost the ability to tease each other until they went mad but the doubt was always feigned. Their children teased them about it relentlessly, something that seemed to be hereditary, but Han and Leia were never able to explain it so that their children understood. They gave up eventually, no one else needed to know, it didn’t affect them. They had learned over the years that some of the best surprises came from not questioning the other. _Just trust me._


	2. Play Well With Others (2 years after ANH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia learns basic playground logic while on a mission.

2\. Play Well With Others (2 years after ANH)

One learns the most about sharing and how to act around others as a child. A child who grows up alone is not always the best candidate for an environment where they will use such skills. Han Solo had learned somewhere along the way the proper way to deal with all sorts of people and their mixed feelings on you. Admittedly his experience with someone who truly liked and cared for him was limited but one took what they could get. Leia, however, struggled with all sorts of people. Her anger rose instinctively when a rude comment was made and someone who cared for her needed to be held at arm’s length, lest they get close enough to be dangerous. Unfortunately, this particular mission called for the operatives to pose in a relationship as Leia had carefully phrased it to him. A _very close_ relationship. “Relax, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek. “You can handle this, it’s just like the elementary playground. Your close friends are with you, your other friends drifting about, acquaintances smile when you see them, strangers smile a bit to warmly, and the people who don’t like you glare when you look away.” Han had very little experience with the playground he spoke of but he knew Leia had none. So he would have to coach her. “Be kind or you’ll get in trouble with the adults, share even when you don’t want to or you’ll be shunned and always, _always_ , play well with others.”


	3. Calming Each Other (2 days after ROTJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han has a nightmare.

3\. Calming Each Other (2 days after ROTJ)

“Shh, you’re safe, you’re not in carbonite anymore. You’re safe.” Leia brushed the hair back from Han’s forehead. “You’re okay, see? It’s just me here. Just you and me.” Han reached for her, dragging his fingers lightly over her features in the dark. “Leia?” he asked hesitantly. “I’m here. I’m not leaving. Promise.” She didn’t know what he dreamt about but she knew his fears. He curled up beside her and she cradled his head on her chest, stroking his hair as he fell back asleep. He had comforted her enough before that she found it easy to return the favor. She tilted her head back until she could see the stars and settled in down next to him to sleep.


	4. Aftermath of a Fight (Post ROTJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia comes to terms with an unexpected part of their relationship.

4\. Aftermath of a Fight (Post ROTJ)

Leia wished with all her might to be invisible, to cease to exist, to be space dust. She had thought, foolishly, that other things would take the place of fighting now that their relationship had changed so drastically. But he was still as stubborn and immovable as before, damn him. Han moved to her side, kneeling in front of where she had folded herself on to the couch. "I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't mean it." Leia said nothing so Han tried a different tactic. "I'm a nerf brain and I'm sorry." Leia he gave a small smile at that and Han sized the chance to kiss her. "Better?" He questioned. "A little bit." She said quietly. "There's more if you're willing?" He offered her his hand and she took it, standing up from the couch. "OK."


	5. Fire (Han is 10) {My or may not be AU}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassiah is Han's next youngest sibling according to my own cannon.

5\. Fire (Han is 10) {may or may not be AU}

The flames could be seen from two corners down and the smoke could be seen across the neighborhood and without having been to the sight of the flames themselves Han Solo knew he would not be going home tonight. He walked the familiar streets of Coronet whistling the tune his father had taught them in case of emergency or separation. He got no answer but he wasn't worried. When he finally returned to the house he found his mother and Cassiah waiting for news. "Mom," he said rushing towards her. Just as Jania Solo turned towards her eldest son the image was torn apart by smoke and the screams of a lost Princess. "Leia," he murmured, jerking awake. He found her by his side, sleeping peacefully. Han Solo banished from his mind thoughts of what could have been and what had really happened and curled himself back around Leia, praying for better dreams.


	6. Children (Leia is 12, Han is 16) {AU}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is fascinated by the 'dangerous' Han Solo.

6\. Children (Leia is 12, Han is 16) {AU}

Leia watched Han Solo from her hiding spot on the play ground. Every day he brought his four younger siblings to play while he sat with books and data pads at a table by himself. Leia had never been the sort to daydream but something drew her to the eldest of the Solo children. He was the most dangerous, they said. The younger children were kind, helpful, but Han Solo's main priority, they said, was trouble. Leia, though, didn't believe this. She had even concocted a plan to talk to him. She would ask him for help on her math homework. She felt a thrill of excitement as she grabbed up her backpack and headed for his table. This was it.


	7. Playground (Directly after Children) {AU}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia discovers Han Solo isn't like they say he is and Han Solo makes a new friend.

7\. Playground (Directly after Children) {AU}

Han Solo looked up to see a tiny girl standing in front of him, clutching the strap of her backpack as though it would keep her from melting into the ground. She looked to be about Petra's age. "Can I have your help?" The girl asked. "What d'ya need?" He wasn't in the mood for people right now but maybe he could help her and send her on her way before someone saw her with him and accused him of...he let that thought drop. They only believed the worst of him, he wasn't really like that. "I need help with my math," she was saying. He gestured to the bench beside him. "Let's see what we can do," he smiled invitingly. She climbed up beside him, pulling out her math book with a happy smile.


	8. Family (Leia is 22, Han is 26) {AU sometime after Children and Playground}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia has a surprise for her husband.

8\. Family (Leia is 22, Han is 26) {AU continuing quite sometime after Children and Playground}

"If you could choose would you want your oldest child to be a son or a daughter?" Leia asked, stretching her legs out by Han's. "Probably a daughter." he didn't see Leia's smile. "People just expect something more from a son," he glanced down. "So you'd be happy with a daughter?" She inquired, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'd be happy either way because, no matter the gender, they'd be our child." Leia smiled, rising to her knees beside him. Well I have some good news for you. You might want to start looking at names." Han looked at her, shocked. "You're serious?" "Well we might need a crib too, and a few other things but yes, this baby's gonna need a name." Han snatched her to him and kissed her, rolling her onto her back. "You're serious?" he asked, barley contained excitement in his voice. "Yes, my love."


	9. Loss (19 BBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Han Solo to grow up.

9\. Loss (19 BBY)

Han Solo sat alone, eyes burning from unshed tears. But he would not cry because he was a Solo and they did not cry. His mind taunted him with images of his family’s bodies being loaded onto trucks and taken away. They were not my family, he argued to himself. My family is alive. I’ll find them one day. And so a 10 year old boy taught himself how to deal with loss and grief, but ignoring it, refusing to acknowledge it. Han Solo forced himself to grow up. And he never looked back.


	10. White Picket Fences (Leia is 22, Han is 26) {AU sometime after Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia buy a house.

10\. White Picket Fences (Leia is 22, Han is 26) {AU sometime after Family}

It was not your typical fairy tale house with pretty little flower beds and a pristine white picket fence but it was enough. It was nestled on half a dozen acres of land, or so, as Han said, with plenty of bedrooms and even more space for children. Leia smiled, laying a hand on her abdomen in response to a kick. “It’s perfect,” she decided, looking up at her husband. “Do you think so? I don’t know, we might be able to do better somewhere else…” he allowed himself to trail off at the look on Leia’s face. “Han, the baby and I like it _here_.” “Here? Well that’s good, ‘cause I was out of options and ideas.” Leia laughed. “When can we move in?”


	11. Unfinished Business (Extreme AU a year or so after ROTJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was his last tether to the land of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by "Unfinished Business" by Mumford and Sons. This, however, was no the original theme for this chapter but "peanuts" proved rather hard to write so this took it's place.   
> PS. According to many sources, a traditional Corellian funeral consists of cremation and then the use of artificial gravity generators to press the ashes into diamonds.

11\. Unfinished Business (Extreme AU a year or so after ROTJ)

He drifted with her through her days. A constant companion as he’d been before. Except, he was _always_ there. He was there with her every time she tried to join him. He was there every time someone asked her if she was ever going to marry. He was there every time she questioned all the beliefs she had held before. He stood next to her at his own funeral. (She never took off the diamonds.) He’d always been told that the dead were tethered to the land of the living when they had unfinished business so he guessed she was his. His tether to those he had left. But she was fraying at the ends and wearing in the middle. Wearing out, wearing down, fraying apart, and he knew he wouldn’t have a tether much longer. She could only be saved so many times. When she finally caught him it was not the blade to her wrists but a rope. Crafted to hang a Princess. He could not have guessed that someone harbored enough ill will towards her to want to kill her but they had. They shouldn’t have succeed but she was to worn to even fight and when he found her in front of him, her beautiful dark hair flowing around her shoulders once again he felt his final connection to the land of life fray into tiny strands. Lost forever. No more unfinished business. Just eternity together.


	12. Church (Pre-ESB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia pose as a couple so as not to be noticed with a religious sect while Han struggles with the clash of beliefs.

12\. Church (Pre-ESB)

“It’s not that I don’t believe in anything, I do! I just don’t agree with what everyone here does. Do I really have to go?” Han argued. “Han, please, we’re trying to show our sympathy for their plight. The Empire is persecuting them for their beliefs. That’s why we’re going.” “Leia, I’m _Corellian_ , I don’t deal with other people who think I’m going to Hell because of it! I have nine possible layers I could end up in thanks to my own beliefs!” Leia gave a long suffering sigh. “Fine dear, I won’t make you go…”


	13. Circus (4/5 years post ROTJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia contemplate their home and children.

Circus (4/5 years Post ROTJ)(Follows canon with everything but timeline)

“We need a bigger place to live.” Three toddlers were driving Han and Leia to insanity. Nothing could be found without a struggle and the mess never shrunk. Anakin ran by with a make-shift t-shirt cloak and a screech. He was followed by his older siblings with toy blasters. “This place is a circus without the animals.” “Darling, our lives are a circus without animals,” Leia told him with a laugh.


End file.
